


Overwatch TV Land: Commercials

by ScarletxTitania, Sitriga



Series: Overwatch TV Land [1]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Fluff and Crack, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, TV Tropes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-17
Updated: 2018-04-11
Packaged: 2019-04-01 12:04:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13997946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScarletxTitania/pseuds/ScarletxTitania, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sitriga/pseuds/Sitriga
Summary: The Overwatch characters staring in many different TV commercials





	1. Pranks On Air

“Go Tracer, get the lead out!”

 

“ _Beeile dich,_ Tracer, we are all counting on you!”

 

“Don’t stop running, little one!”

 

Tracer ran. She kept on running through all of the Talon soldiers, zig zagging around all of the bullets and trying desperately to get to one of Talon’s greatest agents. Tracer got past everyone and skidded to a stop just in front of Reaper, who was standing still with his arms crossed almost as if he was waiting for her.

 

After a pause, Reaper suddenly pulled two shotguns from underneath his cloak and pointed them directly at Tracer, “Finally, another one crossed off the list.” Reaper growled.

 

Tracer just laughed and gave him her trademark smirk and salute, “Maybe for me luv, because as for you, **_death comes.”_ ** Tracer said, doing her own imitation of the Reaper’s voice.

 

Noticing that Reaper’s focus changed, she blinked out of his line of sight, just as he pulled the trigger. Tracer teleported just behind Reaper, pulled out one of her pulse bombs and threw it at him, attaching itself right onto his back.

 

Tracer then recalled and turned away from Reaper, “So long, _Bone Daddy_.” Tracer said, cracking a smile and sniggering to herself. As she said this, the body of Reaper let out a very annoyed groan.

 

Tracer stood up straight after her encounter, and glanced around to make sure that there are no more enemies headed her way. She wiped sweat from her forehead and headed over to a soda machine that propped along the side of a nearby building. Tracer looked over the machine and then gave it a swift kick, causing it to eject a bottle right into her hands.

 

Tracer popped open the lid and took a massive drink, finishing the entire bottle in one go, she gasped for air and looked over to her side. “Being a hero is tough luvs, especially when you have to do a lot of running like I do. That’s why after every mission, I always have a nice refreshing bottle of O’Deorainade! It makes me feel fully charged and unstoppable! I can now run and blink for miles, it’s great when I go chasing after Widowmaker’s superb fat arse!”

 

Tracer threw the bottle into the air and roundhouse kicked it right into a nearby trash can, “Cheers luvs!” Tracer yelled as she blinked away into the city.

 

“Cut, and print! That was fantastic people, that’s a wrap.”

 

The actor that had been playing Reaper, got up from the ground and strode over to the director as he was packing up the equipment. “Uh, sir, sorry but what was that? I mean it’s cool that we got Tracer for the commercial but what was up with that stupid bone daddy line, or the bit about Widowmaker's ass?”

 

The director just tilted his head back and let out a booming laugh, “Yeah, I know, it’s weird, but those were two of the three conditions that Tracer gave us in order for her to star in it.”

 

The Reaper just tilted his head, “Two of three? What was the other condition?”

 

“Well, she said that when finished, the commercial had to air during a certain show, not really sure why, but the conditions were easy so it would be stupid to say no.”

  


[ _A few months later at Château Guillard_ ]

 

Widowmaker sighed sitting down in her chair watching television, while pouring herself a glass of wine. “Ah, finally time to relax and watch my favorite show.” Widowmaker sank further into her chair and turned up the volume on her television.

 

_We will be back with “French Closeted Lesbians” after this commercial break_

 

Widowmaker looked away inspecting her nails until she noticed a familiar tuft of brown spikey hair out of the corner of her eye, “Foolish little girl, as if her outfit wasn’t ridiculous enough, she goes and makes a fool of herself on national television.” Widowmaker rolled her eyes while taking another sip of her wine.

 

_….Chasing after Widowmaker’s fat arse!_

 

Widowmaker spat out her wine, spraying it all over the screen of her television, “That...little... _crétin_!” Widowmaker growled her voice seething with rage, “Time to teach her a lesson.” Widowmaker said as she stood up, and made her way over to where she kept her equipment before changing into her catsuit, grabbing her grappling hook and rifle as she made her way out the door.


	2. Pet Adoption

_“Are you feeling lonely?”_

 

A soft, slightly electronic voice says. On the screen, a person sitting on a park bench, looking away to a snowy landscape.

 

“ _Your friends have no time for you?”_

 

A crowded street on a commercial district, everyone walking fast to their appointments, no one stopping by to acknowledge one another.

 

“ _We might have a solution”_

 

A door is opening slowly.

 

“ _An efficient”_

 

Loads of puppies come running from the door towards the camera. The screen darkens quickly and when it fades in again, it shows Orisa in a serious face, her whole body ready for engaging something.

 

_“Cute”_

 

The scene cuts for a close-up of the puppies coming then one of Orisa’s focused face.

 

_“And furry solution!”_

 

The camera zooms out to show the puppies jumping at a crouching Orisa, drowning her in a sea of paws and fur and cuteness. She laughs and pats them as she can, but unable to deal with so many at a time she slowly tilts to the side and falls to the grassy floor, cautious not to hurt any of the little balls of fur in the process. They immediately take over her, tiny tails bouncing excitedly to the sides.

 

Orisa looks at the camera and with smiling eyes, she says: “Adopt a friend! Happiness a 100% guaranteed!”

 

The screen then proceeds to show the logo of a pet shelter and their contact info and, as a last scene, a cute caramel-colored puppy chewing on Orisa’s right horn as she giggles delightfully.

 

The screen darkens and the lights on the room are lit up.

 

Efi Oladele Brings her hands together in delight, her eyes shining like it’s Christmas morning. “Orisa, you were amazing!”

 

Orisa, at her side, giggles. “Thank you very much, Efi!”

 

The small crowd of people sitting a further below them are talking among themselves and nodding. One of them raises their voice so the two can hear them:

 

“That is excellent. We plan on airing this as soon as next week. Are you two okay with that?”

 

“Well…” Efi jumped up, smiling, and Orisa followed. “I guess we have to talk to my parents first…”

 

“Of course…!”

 

\--


	3. Amari's Nerf Guns

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ana gets a patent on an unusual type of gun...

Curling up in a comfortable chair with a good book was a perfect plan for a sunday afternoon. The peace and quiet was perfect for recharging the energies after a week of hard work.

 

...Unless you have kids.

 

Kids entered the room running, stumbling on the furniture, shouting, breaking things. Kids climbed the rack and passed sticky hands on the curtains, crying when they fought each other. Kids jumped on their mother eagerly, knocking her down along with the chair. 

 

“Help!” The mother screamed as she was swarmed.

 

The book went flying through the room and landed by someone’s combat boots.

 

“Children!” A feminine, experient voice shouts. Everyone turns to face her: The mother and the kids on top of her. They even stopped jumping around, their eyes full of curiosity. “I have something you’ll enjoy a lot”

 

Ana Amari herself, with signature eyepatch and tattoo, smirked at the children. She reached into a militar side bag and picked out a colorful nerf gun. The children’s eyes immediately sparkled. “You want this? You can have it, but you have to play outside, what do you say?”

 

“Yes, yes,  _ yes autie! _ ” The kids came running to her, and Ana laughed and gave them three Nerf guns.

 

They left as a storm, and Ana went to the poor mother, helping her up.

 

“What have you done, they won’t stop shooting this, it’ll be hell!” The mother said, her demeanor like she had stared at the abyss and seen far too much.

 

“Well, that’s the thing, my dear…” Ana chuckled and took the woman out. “These are  _ my  _ Nerf guns.”

 

They stood at the door outside, looking as the kids shot darts against each other in a very chaotic scene.

 

“They are equipped with special Amari’s™ Nerf Sleep Darts. Just a little prick to the kid and  _ bam!  _ They drop like potatoes.”

 

As if on cue, one of the kids was shot on the cheek, and in slow motion, the dart caused a little wave on the soft surface. They turned to shot back, but in a moment they felt their limbs soft as jelly, and dropped to the grassy floor in deep sleep.

 

“You won’t ever need to worry about the peace in your house again.”

 

Another one of the kids was shot, this time on the arm. They were in the middle of a jump, and fell on their face.

 

“And you can just shoot the remaining one yourself! It makes for a great sport!” 

 

To demonstrate, Ana picked up a Nerf rifle for herself and shot the celebrating kid right on the forehead, making them fall on their back.

 

“These are the Amari’s Nerf Guns™” Ana showed her impeccable, colorful rifle to the camera and smiled deviously. “For child control!”

 

A close up on the gun and its package was show on the screen for a moment. Then the scene changed, Ana was crouching behind a desk with her Nerf gun, holding her finger up close to her mouth in a silence gesture. On the background, trails of blue light were visible, bouncing from place to place incredibly quick.

 

“You can even use it on annoying workmates!” Ana whispered and, to demonstrate, got up and turned quickly, shooting in the light’s direction.

 

Tracer was hit mid-blink and just rolled all the way to the other side of the room, completely knocked out.

  
  
  


_ Disclaimer: Nerf Amari™ is not responsible for any injures/loss of jobs possibly caused by the darts. We kindly remind you that we do not control the way you choose to use the product. _


	4. Oxticide

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Widowmaker has a little rodent problem, luckily she has the perfect solution for it

Widowmaker watched with disdain as a mouse ran across the floor of her chầteau. She wasn’t all that surprised that she had a rodent problem as the place had been left practically abandoned for a long time. Widowmaker picked up her phone and made a call to the one person she knew that would have something to help her with her little problem.

 

“Hello docteur, listen, I have mice in my château, I was wondering if you had some kind of repellent or something that would help me out.” Widowmaker said as she watched for anymore mice that may be lingering around the place. 

 

On the other side of the line, Moira smiled at this perfect opportunity to try out one of her new inventions. “Yes, I do believe I have the perfect solution, although there is one little setback.”

 

Widowmaker found more mice as she was looking behind some of the furniture. “ _ Parfait, _ I… Wait setback, what… What do you mean  _ non-lethal _ ?” Widowmaker was about to decline Moira’s offer, until she had a brilliant idea, one that put a grin on her face. “Thank you, docteur, I have an idea on how to get your product out there. I do have one condition though… I get to name it.” Widowmaker hung up her phone and made her way out of the château, swaying her hips in a graceful manner. 

  
  
  
  
  


Widowmaker sat in the abandoned warehouse waiting for Tracer to show up, knowing that she would take the bait from an anonymous tip she left for her. The door opened up and Tracer walked in, a confident smile on her face as she strode over towards her, with a sway in her hips that made Widowmaker’s heart beat just a little bit faster.

 

“Really luv, you’re putting out reports of yourself just to get me to meet you?” Tracer said with a chuckle. “If you wanted to see me this badly, you could have just called.” She looked up at Widowmaker and smiled, her eyes filled with nothing but love and adoration. 

 

Widowmaker smiled back at Tracer, and then light suddenly flooded the room, revealing a bunch of other people with cameras. “Annnnnd action!” One of the people yelled.

 

“Wait… What?” Tracer said right before Widowmaker punched her right in the face. Tracer stumbled back, and before she could get her bearings, she felt her goggles being lifted from her face and was sprayed in the face with something.

 

“What… What, did you do to me?” Tracer’s limbs went numb and she was falling towards the floor. 

 

Widowmaker stood by watching Tracer fall, but before she hit the ground, Widowmaker scooped her up and flung her over her shoulder in one swift motion. 

 

“Gee, thanks luv.” Tracer slurred. 

 

“Quiet, I have to say my piece.” Widowmaker hissed, trying to keep her composure for the cameras.

 

“Wot… piece? What… talking… bout?”

 

“Having rodent problems? I definitely am.” Widowmaker said, following up with a hard smack to Tracer’s ass.

 

Tracer let out a squeak and started to mutter incoherently.

 

“But, I don’t want to hurt a poor little innocent animal.”

 

“Oh… but… murder… people.” Tracer’s voice dripped with slurred sarcasm.

 

“That’s why I like to use Oxticide.”

 

“Such… a… bitch.”

 

Widowmaker still with her hand on Tracer’s ass, gave her a hard squeeze, to emphasize that she wanted her to be quiet.

 

“Oxticide temporarily paralyzes the rodent, allowing you to sweep them up and release them outside your home. Now if you’ll excuse me, I must go dispose of this mouse.” 

 

With Tracer still over her shoulder, Widowmaker raised her arm and shot her grappling hook at the open roof of the warehouse and she soared towards the night sky.

  
  
  
  


Amélie and Lena were cuddling in bed after their passionate love making session. Amélie was tracing circles on Lena’s back, exploring her favorite canvas, drawing patterns along all of her freckles. Lena turned over facing Amélie with a pout on her face. 

 

“I can’t believe you used my name for a rodent repellent, and spanked me on tv too.” 

 

Amélie laughed and stroked her cheek, and kissed her on the nose. “Oh, chérie, do not act like you didn’t like it. I could feel you soaking through your leggings.” 

 

Lena’s jaw dropped, her cheeks growing hot from embarrassment. “Well… That’s because you were groping me the whole time!” Lena turned over pretending to be mad.

 

Still chuckling, Amélie buried her face in Lena’s neck and started kissing her and murmuring apologies in her ear. Lena couldn’t fake being mad anymore and started to giggle. She turned around and kissed Amélie right on her lips.

 

“You’re lucky you’re so hot luv, and sweet.” Lena said while snuggling back into Amélie’s arms. “I love you Blueberry.”

 

Amélie snorted placing a kiss on top of Lena’s head, then laid her chin on top. “Goodnight chérie.” Amélie whispered, closing her eyes with the most peaceful smile on her face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to twoheartedalien for editing :D


	5. Personal Care

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Widowmaker does a hair product commercial, Tracer has an agenda of her own

Lena ran her fingers through Amélie’s hair as they lay in bed, cuddling. “I absolutely love your hair,  _ luv _ .” She said, giggling at her own pun. 

 

Amélie turned over in the bed to look her in the eyes. “Yes, I believe I remember you mentioning that at some point in time.” She replied, her tone dripping with sarcasm. 

 

Lena stuck her tongue out at her in reply to her sarcastic remark. She leaned further into Amélie’s embrace and gave her a small pinch on her ass. “No need to be like that, luv. So, have you thought more about that trip I wanted to go on together?” She asked sounding hopeful and giving Amélie her best puppy dog eyes.

 

Amélie gave her a quick peck on the cheek before sighing. “I would love to go chérie, but we can’t afford it. Even with all of the money you make, we still would be a few thousand dollars short.” Amélie hugged her closer.

 

“Well... I was thinking about that. I saw this ad for a commercial that I thought that you would be perfect for.” Lena’s eyes were glued to the bed.

 

“I suppose I could consider it,” Amelie paused, chewing her lip, “What’s the commercial about?”  

 

Lena’s face lit up at Amélie’s consideration, knowing full well that she had already had Amélie right where she wanted her. “Oh, it’s super easy, luv, it’s about a hair care product and all you really have to do is sit in a tub.” 

 

Amélie’s eyebrows raised at this. “Oh, is that all? That sounds easy, I could do that, especially for you my little  _ souris. _ ” She leaned in and started to tickle her a little bit before giving her one last peck on the cheek. “Alright, chérie. I will go to your commercial, I will go get ready.” Amélie said as she climbed out of bed and stretched. 

 

Lena smiled hungrily as she watched her lover’s body stretch itself out, and sat up in the bed herself to prepare to climb out. “Thank you Amélie, you’re the best luv. This is really a lovely gift you’re giving me.” Lena watched as Amélie left, heading towards the bathroom to take a shower. “Well, make that two lovely gifts.” Lena said with a mischievous grin on her face.

  
  


Amélie walked into the studio, at the specified time she was given for the shoot to begin. She walked over to the director, who was helping the crew get the lights set up. “Excuse me, I’m Amélie Oxton, I’m here for the shoot.” 

 

“Ah, yes excellent, we’re almost done setting up, you can go ahead and strip down and get into the bathtub that we have set up over there.” The director pointed to  where all of the cameras were facing. There was a lone bathtub already filled with hot water and bubbles right next to a privacy screen.

 

Amélie looked at him with raised eyebrows, suddenly feeling really uncomfortable about the commercial shoot. “You want me to get naked in the tub?” She asked, now eyeing the exit.

 

The director started to rub the back of his head with his hand and let out a small embarrassed laugh. “Oh, well yeah, but don’t worry! Everyone will step out of the studio for a minute while you get situated in the tub. Plus, there are plenty of bubbles in the water, so you don’t have to worry about anyone seeing anything you don’t want them to.” He said while also backing away a little bit.

 

Amélie figured it wasn’t surprising, sure that everyone knew how she used to be a ruthless assassin before Lena forced her way into her life. Amélie shrugged her shoulders and turned away from the man. “Very well. I will wait for your signal to clear everyone out of the room.”

 

Amélie casually strolled over to a bench at the side of the room and sat down, pulling out her phone to text Lena. She figured talking to her wife would alleviate her boredom waiting for the crew to be ready for her. Amélie waited for Lena to respond to her after sending her a few texts, but she didn’t get anything back. Before she could wonder about Lena’s silence any further she heard the director call everyone to wait outside for a few minutes while she got ready to start filming.

 

Amélie went behind the screen and stripped down pretty quickly, not wanting to linger for too long. She climbed into the water, and sank down to hide herself under the bubbles and from the cold air. She was surprised to see that she had so much room, the tub being much bigger than she had originally thought. She let out a sigh as the heat from the water started to relax her muscles, and she closed her eyes, almost forgetting that she was actually working a job.

 

Amélie’s peace was interrupted at the sound of the door opening and footsteps and everyone came back inside and got to their positions to start filming. “Okay, is everybody ready?” The director yelled out to the entire room. “And, action!” 

 

Amélie started to wash her hair as a prerecorded voice did the advertisement for her. She smiled, thinking to herself how easy this was as all she pretty much had to do was sit her, wash her hair, and look pretty. She started to rinse out the shampoo in her hair right as the advertisement was coming to a close. Amélie then turned towards the camera and gave a wink for extra effect just at the end. 

 

“Annnnd cut! Perfect! Can’t believe we did that entire thing in one take! Thank you girls!” The director yelled in Amélie’s direction.

 

Amélie smiled and thought to herself ‘one shot, one kill,’ before her eyes grew wide with realization as to what the director just said. She looked around wondering who the other girl was.  _ Was the voice not prerecorded? _ She thought still looking around the room for a sign of who the other person was. 

 

Everyone was packing up and getting ready to leave, while Amélie sat in the tub waiting for them to clear out before she got out of the tub. Just as the last person left the studio, Amelie was about to stand up, until she noticed a stick poking out from the bubbles. Upon a closer inspection, she realized that the stick was actually a tube, making a wheezing noise. 

 

Amélie grabbed the stick and pulled on it a little bit, but it had some sort of weight attached to it. Gathering as much strength as she could, Amélie yanked on the stick and pulled it out of the water revealing it to be a snorkel, with Lena attached to it. Before Amélie even opened her mouth to ask any questions she noticed Lena was wearing goggles, and also had a waterproof camera in her hand.

 

Lena waved to Amélie and was about to say something until she noticed her expression. She had a very sadistic looking grin on her face and Lena gulped, knowing that she was in trouble now.

 

Amélie pulled the mask off of her, and pushed her face back under the water right in between her legs. “You wanted to get a close up chérie, you got it.” She said as she leaned back in the tub smiling, as she was about to feel a lot better.


	6. Unexpected Kitties

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hana loses a bet and it may work in Brigitte's favor...

“ _ Gotcha! _ ” Lena said triumphantly, shoving her cards on the table.

Hana scoffed,“I can’t believe that! How do you even have these cards?! That’s impossible!”

“I was in the RAF, luv. I know my way around a game.” She winked, her cockiness was practically radiating off her.

“That’s  _ cheating, _ Lena!” Hana pouted. 

Lena didn’t know if she was offended or not, but it really was amusing to watch the emotions passing through her face.“Don’t be daft, you can’t win every time.” She giggled and raised a hand as soon as Hana opened her mouth to reply. “Now, since I won...”

She tilted her head to the side with a suggestive grin, and Hana slowly turned her gaze that way. On the other side of the common room was Brigitte, surrounded by metal parts, tools and cats. She wore a big old shirt that fell on her shoulders, held some screws with her teeth and worked on her shield, damaged on their last deployment. She was totally unaware of the two women staring at her or the way Hana blushed at the sight and god, was she beautiful.

"Lena… I can’t!”

“Oooh boy, and they say I’m the gay disaster.” Lena shifted in her chair and made herself more comfortable. “Just go there and talk to the bloody woman! You’re Hana Song, Meka fighter, best damn gamer Korea has seen, movie star, you can do it!

Hana wanted to scream that all those things were easier in comparison, but it would be pointless, Lena wouldn’t let her off the bet so easily. She sighed and got up, suddenly aware of how small she was.

“If I die, tell Lúcio he can have my bunny ears headphone. And Genji can have the 16-bit Hero figurines. And you - backstabbing asshole, you can have my--” 

“Hey Brigitte!” Lena shouted and waved. When Brigitte raised her head to look at them, Hana froze up completely and Lena couldn’t help but laugh. “Hana here wanna talk to you but she didn’t want to interrupt your work, so I did! Hah!” She giggled.

“Oh” Brigitte tucked a strand of hair behind her ear, smiling. “That’s absolutely no problem! What do you want to talk about?” 

“Er - Do you know that commercial you were talking about earlier?” Hana looked at her feet. It was insane that she got all shy around a woman, she was a superstar! She was used to this sort of thing! Still Brigitte was so gentle and fierce at the same time, and it was so lovely how she treated her cats and--

“Yes! The one for the pet luxury items?”

“Y-Yes, this one. Well…”

 

\--   
  


Brigitte opened the door to her house with a clumsy motion. She was in full armor and carried her mace and shield, so it was a bit tricky to pass through the door, and some of her cats came by to watch patiently as she struggled to turn and be able to pass.

When she did, though, an army of cats of all breeds and colors came running and assaulted her with love and affection. She grabbed a handful of them in her arms, dropping the weapons, and rubbed her face against them, giggling like a kid on an amusement park.

“Oh, my dears. I missed you all so much!”

She could barely take the armor off as she walked with the kitties through the corridor. One of them climbed on her shoulder and meowed adorably, getting a little squeal from Brigitte before she leaned her face against the cat’s.

The room they arrived in had the most impressive assortment of pet furniture and toys ever seen. Cat trees as tall as Brigitte were aligned by the walls and connected to each other by stairs, ropes and ramps. Scratching posts, beds, pillows and perches were embedded on the towers but were also on the floor, with some cats running to lay down happily on them. Toys were all over the place, and there was a huge feeder on one of the walls. It was cat paradise, and a logo kept appearing on all of those items:  _ Kittychimari, _ with a Pachimari with cat ears as a symbol.

Brigitte practically threw herself on the floor and played with her cats. They’d get on top of her, she’d throw them balls or swing feather toys around while they ran after them, she’d scratch behind the ear of one, rub the back of other and snuggle with a third, and it was clear that the place was also Brigitte’s paradise.

It was late at night when she left the place, all cats properly placed in their respective, custom-named beds of choice, and headed to her own bedroom. One more day of work well done.

Birds sang and the sun was bright in the morning. Brigitte opened the door to the cat room absentmindedly, thinking of the pancakes she’d make shortly for breakfast.

Then what she saw inside made her stall, surprise evident in her face.

There was a girl laying down on one of the biggest cushions, surrounded by her cats. She turned to the door with the sudden noise, yawning and stretching her arms, and Brigitte could see better the lovely gothic lolita dress Hana wore and her even more lovely face and cat ears.

“You...” Brigitte trailed off,“You’re a stray!”

Hana barely had time to tilt her head before Brigitte picked her in her arms and went out of the room. “We have to feed you, love you, give you a proper bath!”

A logo appeared on the screen as the scene blurred.   
  


**_Kittychimari_ **

**_custom pet items_ **

_ So good, even humans will want it! _

 

“Oh god this is so utterly gay, I love it!” Mei said with stars on her eyes.

Almost all of the agents in the base had gathered in the common room to watch the commercial debut, specially because it was Brigitte’s first time doing a job of the sort. It did not disappoint, and now they were covering the woman in praise as she blushed wildly on the middle of the couch, where people had trapped her so she would not run away.

“Y-You really think?” Brigitte replied.

“The way you carried Hana and  _ her face!” _ Genji chuckled. “Couldn’t be gayer if it tried.”

She blushed even more at this remark, positively defying biology as she shouldn’t be able to get more flustered than she previously was.

“Our girl is so pretty! All grown up!” Torbjorn wiped a proud tear from his eye and looked at Reinhard, that was downright crying of joy.

“Your kitties are adorable and impressive actors, child.” Ana smiled, taking a sip of her tea.

“I know right?!” Brigitte’s eyes sparkled with an almost motherly joy. “They’re the best kitties in the world! Did you see little Muffins, climbing me and meowing? It was all improvise and she did so well!”

“Of course I did, dear. Of course I did.”

A little farther away from there on the overlook a floor above, Lena and Hana watched the others.

“Told you it would turn out great!” Lena said, chuckling. 

Hana stuck out her tongue. “I almost died, you dork!”

“But, was it worth it?!”

“Well…” She sighed, dreamily. “It was  _ very _ worth it.”

“Ha! Tracer does it again!” Lena made a silly victory dance and saluted. “So, fancy a rematch on the cards?”

Hana squinted. “Are you gonna cheat again?”

“Actually, I have a feeling I’ll be losing this time, luv.”

 

\--   
  


Amélie opened the door to her flat with a tired sigh. It was a long day of work, a lot of briefing officials on Talon’s methods, a lot of things that weren’t really comfortable to her yet. Well, it was over, she thought.

She threw her purse lazily on the couch, took her high heels off and went to the bedroom, in order to get to their private bathroom and the jacuzzi Lena had bought for her some time before. That dork knew how to give gifts, she had to give her that.  Amélie smiled at the thought.  _ Her _ dork was awesome alright.

The door to the bedroom was closed, a detail Amélie could have missed if she hadn’t been trained to be the best sniper in the world. It meant Lena was or had been there at some point. She felt a little warmer just because of that.

She had a little smile on her lips when she opened the door, then she stopped in surprise.

“What are you  _ doing _ , chérie?” 

Lena was laying on the bed looking at her with adorable puppy eyes, a folded puppy-ear tiara, a collar. She looked absolutely delighted to see Amélie there.

“Undercover mission, luv!” She said, sitting. “Intel says the dangerous criminal Widowmeowker is in this flat, I gotta investigate!”

Amélie couldn’t help but laugh as she sat by Lena on the bed. “Widowmeowker, huh? My, my, that one looks dangerous.” She gave her a kiss on the forehead.

“Yeah, have you seen her? It says on the file she has this hypnotic golden eyes. Wait…” Lena mocked shock, and Amélie shoved her back on the bed and straddled her hips.

“I may know a thing or two about her, yes.” Amélie smiled, tracing a line on Lena’s belly with her finger. “But only if you bark for me,  _ ma pétit chiot…” _   
  


\---

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks Levi for beta reading!


End file.
